La casa de Iwagakure
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "¿Puedes verlos, cierto?" me preguntó el viejo. Él añadió entre susurros: "Es una habilidad... y tu deber es acabar con todo"... Porque las paredes de una casa también tienen oídos... y algo más. Darkfic de regalo para Juls Noom


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fanfic es un regalo para Juls Noom por ser el cometario número 20,000 en el foro "La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede resultar extraño. Este es un intento de Darkfic, y la historia está inspirada en la novela "El Resplandor" de Stephen King.**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA 2: Aquí Sasuke tiene siete años. Los personajes pueden llegar a caer en un ligero e involuntario Ooc. Mil disculpas si eso sucede.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_LA CASA DE IWAGAKURE_

.

.

El viento salvaje silba y empuja las copas de los árboles hacia un lado, como si quisiera arrancarlos de raíz. Me volteo y observo mejor por la ventana del auto. Es muy tarde. El sol se ha ocultado desde hace ya un rato y el cielo es un tenebroso manto oscuro. No hay estrellas, y la luna también está escondida. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mis manos están sudadas por el nerviosismo. Las seco en mi ropa y me acomodo en el asiento. Papá y Mamá van al frente, conductor y copiloto, respectivamente. A mi lado está mi hermano mayor, Itachi, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos y con su expresión seria e imperturbable. Me pregunto si él también está nervioso.

—¿Mamá? —pregunto con timidez, rompiendo el silencio que se había mantenido en el coche desde que llegamos a este nuevo país.

Ella se voltea y me mira.

—¿Sí, Sasuke?

—¿Todavía falta mucho? —inquiero.

—Creía que no querías esto desde el principio —responde ella, sorprendida—. No, no falta mucho —y vuelve a acomodarse en su asiento, dándome la espalda.

Suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? —me pregunta mi hermano mayor— Has estado muy calladito desde que llegamos a Iwagakure.

—Nada —le digo—. Es sólo que… este sitio no me gusta. Es muy… solitario, y me da un poco de… —detengo la frase antes de pronunciar esa palabra. Mi madre se ha volteado de nuevo, y papá me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Miedo? —inquiere Itachi. Frunzo los labios. Mejor me hubiera quedado callado—. No te preocupes, Sasuke —me dice con una sonrisa—. Soy tu hermano mayor, ¿lo olvidas? Yo estaré ahí, contigo. Además, no hay nada que temer.

Las palabras de mi hermano no logran calmarme como él quiere.

—Papá… —comienzo observándolo también en el espejo—… ¿Es necesario todo esto? Digo, ¿no podríamos buscar otro lugar?

—No —me responde de forma seca—. No gozamos de muchos recursos, Sasuke. Además, la casa es bonita y no costó demasiado. Es perfecta. Fin de la discusión.

—Fugaku —lo regaña mi madre.

Me cruzo de brazos. Nunca se puede razonar con mi papá, ni aunque mamá intervenga. Mantengo la vista fija en el parabrisas. Las luces del auto apenas permiten ver lo que hay enfrente. Al menos no está lloviendo; de verdad odio los truenos.

En ese momento algo aparece en medio del camino frente a nosotros. Es una persona… ¡Y papá va a atropellarla!

—¡Papá! ¡Cuidado! —reacciono al instante y me lanzo hacia adelante, agarrando el volante y girándolo para esquivar al transeúnte.

—¡Sasuke! —me gritan mi madre y mi hermano al mismo tiempo. Itachi me jala de la cintura y me sienta de nuevo en la parte trasera, dándole a papá la oportunidad de recuperar el control del auto. Volteo hacia atrás rápidamente para ver si la persona ha sobrevivido. No se ha sentido ningún golpe; de seguro no la hemos atropellado. Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver la carretera completamente desierta, salvo por un pequeño gato negro que me observa atentamente, clavándome sus extraños ojos claros.

—¡Qué rayos te pasa, hijo! —brama papá notablemente enojado— ¡Por tu culpa casi nos salimos del camino! ¡Y todo por un gato!

—No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, Sasuke —suspira mamá— ¿Me oíste?

—Eso fue muy peligroso, Sasuke —añade mi hermano—. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

—P-pero… —no puedo creer que no lo hayan visto—… ¡Había una persona en la carretera! ¡No era un gato! ¡Yo la vi! ¡Íbamos a atropellarla!

—Sasuke, querido… —murmura mi mamá tratando de calmarme.

—¡Yo la vi, mamá! —le repito en un grito— ¡Había una persona en la carretera! ¡De verdad! ¡Yo…!

—¡Basta, Sasuke! —me grita mi papá fulminándome por el retrovisor— Voy a castigarte si sigues diciendo mentiras.

—¡No estoy diciendo mentiras! ¿Por qué no me creen?

—Sasuke, ya basta —dice mi hermano—. Por favor —añade mirándome a los ojos. Tengo ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no me creen? Ni siquiera Itachi me cree. Bajo la cabeza y me cruzo de brazos. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre después del incidente. El ambiente se ha relajado un poco, pero yo sigo molesto con todos. Yo sé lo que vi, y no estoy loco como para alucinar… pero, al final, en la carretera sólo había un gato. Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que vi?

—Ya llegamos —anuncia papá de pronto.

Levanto la cabeza sólo para ver una lúgubre casona en la cima de una colina escarpada, tan oscura como antigua y muy, muy aterradora. ¿Ésa es? ¿Ésa es nuestra nueva casa?

Papá conduce hasta la puerta, se detiene y apaga el auto. Se baja él primero, después mi mamá y luego mi hermano. Yo me quedo todavía en el coche, contemplando atentamente la vieja construcción. De cerca es bonita, lo admito, pero se ve muy antigua, y da señales de no haber sido habitada en años, o quizá milenios. Mis ojos se dirigen a las ventanas del piso superior. Todo está oscuro. De pronto, algo se asoma en el cristal. Parpadeo y me froto los ojos, pero la figura sigue ahí. Es blanca, y parece no tener ojos.

—¡Itachi! —me bajo rápidamente y voy corriendo hacia mi hermano. Él trae dos maletas en cada mano. Levanta la cabeza en cuanto me oye y yo choco contra su cuerpo, derribándolo.

—¡Ay! ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me dice tratando de sacarme de encima suyo.

—¡Itachi! —me revuelvo y le agarro la cabeza, volteándosela con ambas manos— ¡Mira allá arriba! ¡Hay alguien!

Mi hermano observa a regañadientes la ventana.

—Y… ¿qué se supone que debo ver? —pregunta después de un minuto.

Miro hacia la ventana y un escalofrío me recorre al ver que ya no hay nada.

—Pero… Yo…

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —pregunta mientras se incorpora, quitándome de su regazo— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? Tal vez necesitas descansar un rato.

Itachi se levanta y toma las maletas, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Papá toca el timbre y en pocos segundos la puerta se abre, revelando a un anciano de baja estatura; realmente se ve muy viejo. El viento se arremolina a su alrededor y alborota el poco cabello gris que tiene. Va vestido todo de blanco, y su mirada es fría y muy seria.

—Buenas noches —saluda mi padre—. Soy Fugaku Uchiha, y ésta es mi familia. ¿Usted es…?

—Sarutobi —responde el viejo—. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Soy el velador de la casa. Bienvenido sea, Señor Uchiha. Señora Uchiha —saluda a mi madre tomando su mano—, un placer conocerla.

—Igualmente —contesta mamá.

—Pasen, por favor —abre la puerta y la sostiene—. Prepararé una cena especial para ustedes.

—Gracias.

Todos entramos en la casa y el viejo cierra la puerta. Si por fuera es bonita, el interior es mucho más que impresionante. El recibidor y la sala están recubiertos de una reluciente pintura blanca, y los muebles se ven muy cómodos y sofisticados. Más al fondo hay una escalera enorme que sin duda lleva al piso de arriba, y en el trayecto de la misma hay colgados diversos cuadros de todos tipos y tamaños. Todo parece muy lindo y bien cuidado. Sin embargo, la lindura no es suficiente. El lugar me hace sentir incómodamente extraño… y me da la terrible sensación de no estar solo.

El señor anciano nos prepara una cena y nos conduce al comedor. Su comida es deliciosa, debo admitirlo. La mesa de madera es muy bonita y elegante, y hay una especie de araña con lucecitas colgando del techo. El anciano nos atiende muy bien, y va y viene de la cocina a cada rato. Noto que me observa mucho, más que a ninguno, y aún sigue haciéndolo cuando lo descubro y clavo mis ojos en él. Continúa mirándome fijamente, y sólo me descuida cuando mi papá le hace alguna pregunta o cuando mi hermano le pide más arroz.

Cuando la cena culmina cada uno agarra su maleta y el anciano nos guía en el piso de arriba. Mientras subo las escaleras me entretengo admirando los cuadros. Son impresionantes. Hay algunos paisajes y naturalezas muertas pintados hábilmente, pero predominan los retratos. Cuento a cinco mujeres, cuatro jóvenes y una más grande, y a dos hombres jóvenes también. Parecen una familia.

Al terminar los escalones me fijo en el último cuadro. Leo el grabado al pie del marco. _M. U., Junio de 1931_. Es un hombre grande, de piel blanca y largo cabello negro con fleco. Sus ojos son oscuros y su mirada me da miedo. Sigo caminando y entonces choco contra el viejo. Está observándome de nuevo.

—En este pasillo hay varias habitaciones —anuncia—. Pueden escoger la que más les agrade —hace una reverencia y da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Papá y mamá abren una puerta y examinan la habitación. A mi madre parece gustarle, y deciden quedarse ahí. Yo sigo a Itachi por el pasillo, temiendo quedarme solo. Mi hermano elige su habitación y entra, comenzando a acomodar sus cosas. Yo me quedo en su puerta, nervioso y sin saber qué hacer.

—¿No piensas escoger una habitación, Sasuke? —pregunta.

Me muerdo el labio.

—No quiero buscar yo solo —le digo jugando con las rueditas de la maleta.

Itachi sonríe y se acerca a mí, tomando mi maleta.

—Vamos —me anima mientras camina—. Te ayudaré a buscar una.

—No quiero estar muy lejos de la tuya, hermano —le digo.

—Entonces revisaremos ésta primero —responde abriendo la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Echo un vistazo. El cuarto es grande y muy bonito. Hay un clóset, una cama, un espejo y una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima.

—Ésta me gusta —declaro. _Con tal de que esté cerca..._

—Bueno —dice mi hermano dándome la maleta—, te dejo para que desempaques. No te preocupes; estoy aquí al lado.

Itachi cierra la puerta y yo le hago caso. Saco mi ropa y la acomodo en el clóset de madera. Mi habitación tiene un gran ventanal con buena vista. La neblina ha bajado, como siempre, y el cielo se ve nublado y oscuro.

Me recuesto en cuanto termino, dejando la lámpara encendida y tapándome de pies a cabeza con las sábanas. Un trueno suena en la lejanía y la luz de un rayo se filtra por la ventana. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Si truena no podré dormir.

La lluvia comienza a caer, delicada y constante. Ya han pasado varias horas y yo no he pegado el ojo en toda la noche. El cielo vuelve a retumbar con más fuerza, haciéndome dar un salto. Ya no puedo más. Me levanto y voy directamente a la habitación de Itachi. Abro la puerta con cuidado y entro de puntillas, me acerco a su cama y lo muevo con una mano para despertarlo. Está de espaldas a mí, con la cara cubierta por las sábanas.

—Itachi —susurro sacudiéndolo de nuevo—. Itachi, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Mi hermano no se despierta, y siento su brazo muy duro y tieso.

—¿Itachi? —hago un esfuerzo y lo jalo para colocarlo bien, retiro la sábana y casi me desmayo al verlo.

_Mi hermano… Mi hermano está…_

Itachi tiene los ojos abiertos como platos, reflejando un horror espantoso, y de su boca sale un delicado hilo de sangre. Toda su garganta está cortada, y no respira ni se mueve.

—¡Itachi! —grito dando dos pasos atrás.

Entonces mi cuerpo choca contra algo duro. Me tenso al instante y, muy lentamente, volteo mi cabeza para mirar. Mi corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente en ese momento, acelerado por el miedo. Una sombra oscura y muy grande se encuentra detrás de mí. Retrocedo nuevamente, asustado, y me caigo de sentón muy cerca de la cama. La persona, o el fantasma, o lo que sea, oculta su cara bajo su larga y despeinada cortina de cabello negro. Estoy temblando, y de pronto me han dado ganas de ir al baño, pero no puedo moverme; los músculos no me responden.

El ambiente se ha vuelto frío y muy pesado. Mis dientes castañean. La figura levanta la cabeza lentamente… y entonces me mira con sus malvados ojos oscuros y su sádica sonrisa espeluznante. Quiero gritar pero no puedo; no encuentro mi voz. Mi respiración se acelera y comienzo a hiperventilar. Es el tipo de la pintura. No es posible.

—Bienvenido seas, pequeño Sasuke —me dice con voz gutural.

Mi fuerza regresa en ese mismo instante, y grito. Grito con mucha fuerza, pero nadie acude a mi llamado, y lo único que puedo hacer es retroceder mientras el espectro avanza hacia mí sin detenerse…

.

_Y ese es sólo el comienzo…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hola! Bueno, en primera, gracias por haber llegado hasta acá. En segunda, les pido que no sean tan duros conmigo u.u Nunca he escrito darkfics. Aclaro nuevamente que la historia sólo tomó su punto de partida en inspiración a la obra de King. No la he leído, sólo vi la reseña y pensaba comprarla, pero antes surgió esto y tuve que agarrarme de ahí. Quienes ya la hayan leído seguro se darán cuenta de que la historia y la mía simplemente nada que ver :3_**

**_Sobre el fic pienso dejarlo en un solo capítulo de momento. La continuación dependerá en gran parte de la aceptación del público, y de la opinión que tenga Juls acerca de la historia. Además ando muy corta de tiempo y me quedaré sin computadora por un plazo indefinido, por lo que no podré actualizar varias historias que tengo y quiero seguir._**

**_Bueno, Juls, este es tu regalo. Espero que te guste y que me dejes tu opinión: si te gustó, si no te gustó, si lo amaste, si lo detestaste, o si quieres que lo siga… cualquier cosa :3 Y también espero críticas y comentarios, como siempre n.n_**

**_Bye, y nos leemos._**

**_Mina-Hai._**


End file.
